A Tale of Evil
by frigginchicken
Summary: Remorse always comes when it's too late to undo our mistakes. A young queen who presided over the Yellow Kingdom with her harsh rule learns this the hard way when she lost the only one thing that has ever mattered. Based off mothy-P's Evil Series.


**DISCLAIMER: To the authors who have taken the energy to put this beautiful series of songs in the form of prose, I do not write this piece of fiction because I thought yours were inadequate (in fact, I found some of your works to be really good). I do so in order to share my interpretation with the fanfiction community (and get my creative rocks off).**

**All the VOCALOIDS belong to their respective companies. General plot and characterization is by the extremely talented mothy-P.**

_A/N:__Ah, the Evil Series: the songs that sucked me into the VOCALOID fandom and the very pinnacle of RinXLen without the twincest. The whole series of songs were made by mothy-P, best known for his rich Victorian-style music and compelling, fairytale lyrics. He has proven not only his songwriting talents, but also his skill in the craft of storytelling with song series such as the one mentioned before, "The Tale of Evil", and his on-going work, "Synchronicity"._

_But more on the former series…_

_The Evil Series had great impact on me because I always had a soft spot for martyrs. I pity them and so, I try very hard not become one of them. Due to my trust and commitment issues, I have become somewhat of a disloyal and manipulative bitch, for the lack of a more suitable word. And then mothy-P hits me hard with the "Servant of Evil". Way to gnaw at my conscience._

_But I'm straying from my original point. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone actually reads my author's notes. I always wanted to make a name for myself on but not as the author with the longest author's notes. Well, moving on…_

_In the story, Len is the shining epitome of martyrdom even to the point where he is completely ignorant of Rin's ruthless dictatorship. Heck, I bet he could even challenge Rin for the throne if he tried…but no. He waits on her hand and foot, kills the girl he loves for her and eventually saves her from the guillotine solely because of his love for his dictator sister. He is exactly what love is: unwavering, self-sacrificing and blind._

_The first song tells us how Rin exploits her own citizens and rights as a fourteen-year-old queen and has no regret whatsoever for her actions. Even during her beheading she acts terribly callous by mentioning teatime seconds before her death (all of this is within the pretext of "The Daughter of Evil"). But despite being pure evil, she shows heart-breaking remorse in "Regret Message". At that point, mothy-P makes you sympathize with a character he originally made you loathe. We learn through her character that everyone can be redeemed, even the most evil of villains with just a little (okay, maybe a lot) of love. Only when Rin realized her love for her brother, did she feel any regret and only then did she cease being "evil". Yes, it's all about the changing, albeit cheesy, power of love. Oh yeah, I'm preaching to the choir!_

_In my opinion, Rin symbolizes evil, Len symbolizes love, Kaito symbolizes desire, Miku symbolizes envy, Meiko symbolizes vengeance, and Haku symbolizes forgiveness or second chances. Wait! Before you hit me with cheesy corn, read this: "Envy" inspired Rin to commit a huge crime. Of course, that "desire" comes back to haunt her with angry torch-and-pitchfork-wielding townspeople driven by the cause of "vengeance"._

_You're still going to hit me with cheesy corn, aren't you?_

_**I integrated the first two songs into one chapter. The following chapters will, hopefully, cover one song each. Please take the time to review. Comments are always welcome, constructive or otherwise. The more comments, the faster I'll update. Happy reading! **_

~O~

The sun shone brightly on the Yellow Kingdom and not even a single wisp of white could be seen in the clear, afternoon sky. Just beyond the kingdom's royal palace, the beach reflected the sky's blue serenity and rocked lazily back and forth, erasing the footprints left behind in the sand. A young boy stood in the water's edge holding a small glass bottle with a rolled-up piece of parchment inside. His pant legs were rolled up and his tied blond hair swayed with the ocean breeze as he looked beyond the horizon.

"Len!" called out a girl as she walked briskly to him. She was wearing an elegant dress that greatly contrasted to Len's servant garments. Her hair, adorned with ornate clips, was tied in an elaborate knot at the back of her head.

"Rin," greeted Len as he turned around in order to bow to the Yellow Kingdom's fourteen-year-old queen.

"There you are, Len" Rin said. "What are you doing here?"

Her question was answered when she saw the bottle her brother was holding.

"Ah," she said, "A message in a bottle?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You write a wish inside and send it out to the sea, hoping that it will come true. Would you like to try it, my Lady?"

"Hmph," Rin scoffed. "I don't have to do such mundane things to make my wishes come true."

"Oh," said Len, a little disappointed, "I see."

"Besides," she continued, "You already make sure that all my wishes come true. Right, Len?"

Len was a bit surprised but pleased by her statement. He smiled and answered: "Of course."

"Well, go on," the young queen urged. "Aren't you going to put it in the ocean at some point?"

Len gave a small chuckle and did as he was told. The bottle rode the current, carrying his wish farther and farther away.

"Just out of curiosity," muttered Rin, "What did you wish for?"

Len smiled at Rin and quickly looked back to the bottle at the distance with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"It's a secret."

~o~

Len walked down the palace halls with a tray of tea on one hand and a fresh batch of his own brioche in the other. It was almost three o'clock, time for the queen's tea, so he was very surprised when she wasn't in the parlor. He headed to the throne room thinking that she had merely extended her scheduled audience with one of the townspeople. Indeed, there she was at the throne room talking with a town representative. She was sitting on her throne, looking rather bored, with an armored guard on each side.

"You don't understand," he pleaded. "My queen, you cannot raise taxes anymore. The people have barely enough to feed their own children much less have money for taxes."

"Pity," said Rin coldly. "I protect you with my armies. I provide you shelter in this beautiful land. As citizens of this kingdom, you owe your queen."

"But this is too much," he protested. "Didn't you just raise taxes last week?"

"Yes, that I did," she answered. "But I have received no complaints until now."

"That's because the people are afraid to speak out against you," his anger now rising. "With your said "armies" patrolling the streets, everyone is afraid."

"That is a necessary security."

"Security?" the man was now shouting, clearly indignant of his ruler's reasoning. "No family in this blasted land feels secure! Not when they fear every second that their queen might dispose of them the very moment they speak out against her!"

"Then you should know better than to do so," said Rin with a toneless voice.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

The clock tower outside rang loudly, informing the town that it was now three o' clock.

"Ah, it's time for tea," she announced. "This meeting is adjourned. Guards, please show the representative to the door."

After the town representative was forcefully escorted out of the throne room, Rin rose from her throne room and headed for the doorway. There was Len, waiting to accompany her to the parlor.

"Your tea is the parlor, my lady," he said with a gracious bow.

"Len," she said as they walked down the halls. "Could you do me a kindness? Make sure that I never see that certain town representative again. He annoys me to no end."

"Very well, your highness."

And of course, Rin, or any other person for that matter, never saw or heard from the town representative after his audience with the queen.

~o~

The rhythmic clacking of the horse's hooves on the pavement was barely heard over the bustling sounds of the townspeople in the Kingdom of Green. Stalls and shops lined the side of the road selling their respective wares while their merchants would bellow praises of their products, hoping to attract some costumers. Several peasant hagglers were complaining to the shopkeepers about their prices while the occasional noblewoman would finger the silks in one stall, consulting her lady-in-waiting about its quality. Freshly caught fish would plop around a basket, searching for water that may keep it alive, even for a just a few seconds, while one of the greengrocers would forget that he was holding a watering can and flood the cabbages until they were completely soggy. A carriage easily parted through the crowd of green-haired people, with Len slowly pulling on the horse's reins.

"Are we there yet?" inquired Rin from behind the carriage.

"Not yet," said Len.

"Hmph," pouted Rin, looking out the window with disdain etched upon her face. "Why must all these people block our way? We would reach the Kaito's countryside manor quicker if it were not for them."

"Well, this is their town," said Len with a chuckle. "Don't worry. We'll be in there soon. Now where was it again?"

"Len, don't tell me we're lost!"

"We're not lost…I just have no idea where we should go next."

The young queen let out a sigh of exasperation.

Suddenly, a white-haired girl stumbled in the middle of the road, her groceries scattering in front of her. She hurried to pick up what she dropped, not knowing she was directly in front of the carriage's course. Her eyes were wide with horror when she saw that the carriage was about to trample her and the fear paralyzed her whole body, making it almost impossible for her to move out of the way. Len tugged on the horse's reins with all his might.

"Whoa, Josephine!" he shouted.

The horse raised her two front legs high into the air in surprise of the force being exerted on her reins. Her hooves were just inches away from the person in front of her. Rin lurched in her seat at the sudden stop while Len sighed in relief.

The white-haired girl was still in shock and was unable to move from that spot, her groceries strewn on the ground. Many people had gathered around, having almost witnessed a terrible accident. Rin got out of the carriage and tried to calm Josephine while Len rushed to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked the girl, extending out his hand to help. She seemed to be snapping out of her trance and quickly went back to picking up what she had dropped. Her face was red out of utter embarrassment at her own clumsiness.

"Here," offered Len, bending down on the ground. "Let me help you with that."

"No, it okay," she said as she gathered her foodstuff, clearly avoiding his gaze. "I've been enough trouble al –"

"Haku," yelled a girl running frantically through the gathered crowd. "Please let me through! Haku!"

She was holding a basket similar to the one Haku had just dropped. Come to think about it, they were also wearing the same servant's garb. But what caught Len's attention the most was her strikingly beautiful and long green hair that was tied in two, simple, flowing ponytails.

"Haku, what happened?" she asked with an urgent yet gentle tone. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Miku," Haku mumbled. "I just…um…tripped. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Miku giving her friend a tight hug. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"Len," beckoned Rin getting rather impatient. "Josephine's ready. We should be going off now."

"Ah, um…yes, my Lady!" blurted out Len who had been clearly distracted. He rose up and headed back to the carriage. By that time, the crowd had lost interest and went on with their business.

"Wait!" called Haku. "Um…I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble." She then gave a low bow and said: "I also apologize for frightening your horse."

"Oh, that's fine," replied Len with a warm smile. "I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

Then Miku came forward and also bowed. "Thank you," she said. "If there's anything you need, just ask. We don't have much but…"

"Actually, there is something you can do peasant," Rin said haughtily. "Do you happen to know where the Lord of Blue's manor is?"

"Of course, my Lady," Miku answered, "Seeing as how we happen to work there."

"I see," Rin said. "Then you are two of Kaito's maids, I take it?"

"Yes madam," said Haku, "The manor is farther down the end of the road. When you get to a dirt path just follow the rows of trees and eventually, you'll get to the Master's manor."

"Would you like to accompany us there?" offered Len. "We're all headed to the same place after all."

"No thank you, sir" said Miku. "We appreciate your gracious offer but we still have some errands to finish."

And with that, the two bid their goodbyes and headed off into the marketplace.

"And very well so that they didn't come," remarked Rin. "I certainly wouldn't want to be traveling with a couple of maids."

Len laughed inwardly at his sister's statement. She doesn't like traveling with servants yet her he is, a lowly servant, whom she insisted to come with her. He opened the carriage door for her and took his place in the front of the carriage. As they went down the road, he kept his eyes open for Miku, just in case they passed by them again. Maybe then they'll come with them to the manor. But he knew that it was foolish to hope; Rin wouldn't like it and as much as he liked the beautiful green-haired girl, he would never do anything to upset his sister.

There was a dirt path down the road that was lined with rows of trees that provided comfortable shade for the weary traveler, just as Haku had directed. The shadows of the trees danced upon the road as the leaves swayed with the afternoon breeze. Every dusty step Josephine took was muffled by the layer of fallen leaves on the ground.

"Hey, Len," said Rin from behind the carriage.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Do you think it's wrong for a woman to propose to a man?"

"It's unconventional but I wouldn't say it was wrong. I suppose that is why we're here, aren't we – for you to propose marriage to the Lord of Blue?"

"I mean, it would be beneficial for both parties," justified Rin, rambling more to herself than to Len. "If the Kingdom of Blue and ours would merge into one, we would have the strongest army in the continent. Stronger than the one we have now."

"Are you nervous?" asked Len.

"Not really," answered Rin confidently, "For who would reject a queen?"

"Someone who was in love with another queen?" joked Len.

Rin's face reddened with chagrin.

"I'm just joking," said Len apologetically. "Of course, he'll say yes. Nobody can resist your charms."

"Of course," Rin reassured herself.

"And besides," he added with playful grin. "Queen Sonika already has a husband."

"Len!" scolded Rin.

"I apologize, my Lady," he said with a chuckle. "It's not often I get to tease you about something like this."

"What about you," she retorted teasingly. "I saw how smitten you were with that Miku girl."

"Well, th-that's…" stuttered Len.

Rin giggled at her brother's embarrassment and said, "Aw, that's so cute. My brother's all grown up."

"Alright, alright," sighed Len in defeat. "I won't tease you if you won't tease me. Truce?"

"Truce. But if you ask me Len, you could've done better. She's pretty, I'll give her that, but still…a maid?"

"You said truce," said Len, insistent on not discussing the subject any further. His face was already flushed from the whole conversation.

"Fine," said Rin with a snicker. She then looked out the window and saw a huge countryside manor just behind the bend, towering behind the trees.

~o~

_To the Queen of the Yellow Kingdom,_

_I am deeply honored by your visit to my vacation home last week. It was a pleasure having you and your servant. You have put forward very promising possibilities concerning our union, however it is not enough not compromise for love. I reject your proposal because there is already someone else who has taken my heart – a girl with the most beautiful green hair. She is the person I am planning to marry. It is not my intention to hurt you for I am sure you are a fine and charming woman in your own right and are sure to find a more suitable husband than me in your young age. _

_Regards_

_Lord Kaito of the Kingdom of Blue_

And below this was his royal seal and signature. Rin gripped the paper hard in her hands, trying to choke back her tears. She sat in the throne room, with only her brother beside her. Just moments ago, she had been so excited to receive a letter from Kaito but now she seemed to be dangerously on the brink of crying.

"Rin," her worried brother said. "Are you alright?"

"Len," she said with her wavering voice. "I want you to organize our armies and kill every single green-haired girl alive."

Rin had made some unreasonable decisions in the past, but Len couldn't help but be taken aback by his sister's order. Kill every green-haired girl?

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

"Now come," he invited trying to make the queen forget about her order. "It's three o'clock. I'm sure a taste of my brioche will cheer you up."

"Ah," she muttered, "It's time for tea." But she did not stand up from her throne. She sat still until she could no longer fight back her own tears and burst into hysterical sobs. Len wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort his sister. Tea will have to wait.

"Very well, my Lady," he whispered to her. "I'll gather our men after your tea."

He'll do anything – even slaughter a whole kingdom – if he thought that it would make her happier.

~o~

The armed soldiers ran around setting fire to the houses to make the peasants who had taken refuge there to come out. Every green-haired girl that came out was slain on the spot. The Kingdom of Green's army tried to fight back, but their forces were no match to the Yellow Kingdom's. Queen Sonika had already resorted to calling the Blue Kingdom for help, but by the time they would get there, she knows that it would've already been too late.

Len was at the marketplace, overseeing all the carnage. The place that was lively with the noise of busy townspeople was now loud with their terrified screams. She saw a green-haired girl run to hide in one of the stalls. His armor clunked as he walked slowly towards her. He could hear her praying under her breath, asking her God to spare her. Len showed mercy; he sliced her head with his sword in one fell swoop. She would suffer no more.

He walked through the marketplace, watching his army massacre the people of the Kingdom of Green. He had ordered for them to spare anyone who was not a girl with green hair, if they could. He found a narrow alley and heard the sound of familiar voices talking.

"Hurry, Haku," the girl murmured, "Hurry!"

Len entered the alleyway and found the maids he had met before in the same market place. His unsheathed sword and blood-stained armor made them froze in fear. His figure towered over them as they shrunk in terror at his presence. But Miku suddenly recognized his face and stepped forward.

"You," she breathed. "You were the one who saved Haku."

"Miku," mumbled Haku. "He's a Yellow Kingdom soldier. Look at his crest."

"No," said Miku shaking her head. "He's a friend."

Miku went down on her knees, with her face almost kissing his feet, her green hair adorning the trampled ground. "Please," she pleaded with a shaking voice. "I beg that you find it in your heart to help me and my friend once more. Please."

The next thing Haku saw was watching her friend's lifeless body fall to the ground. Len's sword stabbed right through Miku's bowed and vulnerable back. He slowly pulled his sword from her back, now dripping with fresh blood, and put it back it its sheath. Her blood spilled onto the ground, staining it a dark red.

Len turned to Haku and ordered gently, "Go."

But Haku stood there still, her body rigid from fear and shock. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she had just watched her best friend die. She felt like she was in a dreamlike state and that this massacre, the soldier who had once saved her, or the gaping wound in Miku's back just didn't exist.

"Now, before someone else finds you," warned Len.

Haku came to her senses and backed away from Len quickly, stumbling in her escape. When she was gone, he gazed at the Miku's lifeless body. The loveliness of her long green hair became more apparent as it lay strewn over the pool of her crimson blood.

~o~

Rin stared at the window awaiting the arrival of her brother. The armies had been gone for a while and she feared that her citizens would get too complacent without them being kept constantly in line. The fair sky outside seemed to be mocking the emotional turmoil she was going through. Whenever she thought about the Lord of Blue's letter, she seemed to be drowning in heart-wrenching depression. But the sadness would ebb away and be replaced by hatred and fury directed at the green-haired wench who stole him from her. Rin imagined her now, in the Kingdom of Green, with her gorgeous green hair shaved from her head before she was given a preferably painful death. The thought gave the queen some sort of morbid satisfaction that somehow eased the pain she felt.

Rin heard the door open. She turned around and gasped to find her brother covered in drying blood.

"Len…," she whispered, still recovering from the shock of seeing him so war battered.

Len forced a smile. "I'm sorry I startled you," he said. He kneeled before his queen and gave his report. "Our men's numbers have withered significantly," he said, "But we have succeeded with our mission as planned. There is no green-haired girl left alive."

Rin was still speechless. She could see the exhaustion in his eyes. She reached out to touch his face in order to find some conformation that he was still her cheerful, loving brother but hesitated at the last moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state," he apologized. He laughed rather unconvincingly and said wearily: "I must look awful. Let me wash up before I make you some snacks; it's almost three."

Len bowed to Rin before excusing himself and leaving the throne room. Rin was concerned that her brother had looked rather…troubled. She decided to go to his room just to check up on him. She ventured to the part of the palace that she rarely visited – the servant's quarters which consisted of many rooms with only a shabby bed and a simple table each. There were not many people at that time as most of the servants were doing their chores and errands. Fortunately, Len's room was the first one down the hall so she did not have to walk very far. She was about to open his door when he heard sounds coming from inside. The servant's walls were not that thick making it easy for her to hear Len's muted sobs.

She stood in front of Len's door holding the brass doorknob uncertainly. Every time she cried, even when they were children, he was always there to comfort her. Never once did she think that he had sadness of his own. Now here she was, listening to him cry alone in his room. She felt something take hold of her heart and wipe all the previous traces of her anger, sadness and fear and replaced with something very unfamiliar.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

"Ah, it's time for tea," she whispered, letting go of the doorknob and headed to the parlor. She waited for half an hour before Len finally came with her tea.

"You're late," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," he said while pouring her tea. He showed no sign of his earlier weariness and was his accommodating self again.

Rin smiled, noticing that her brother was back. Yes, this was her Len. She convinced herself that the one who was crying in the room didn't exist.

~o~

"DOWN WITH THE QUEEN! DOWN WITH THE QUEEN! DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!"

The townspeople of the Yellow Kingdom were restless outside the palace. The Lord of Blue allied with the people of the Yellow Kingdom to take revenge for the Kingdom of Green's massacre. The revolt had started just a few days ago and the palace was devoid of servants, having already abandoned their queen. Len stared at the window watching the people ram through the door. They didn't have much time. He ran to the throne room where Rin was sitting on her throne, refusing to let her title go because of some mere peasants.

"Rin, come quickly," he said pulling her from her throne. He gave him a stack of his clothes that he had prepared for her. "Here, wear my clothing and run while you can. I'll take your place as their captive so they won't pursue you."

The whole idea seemed absurd to Rin. She was all for running away, although she didn't know where they would go now, but the prospect of letting her brother take her place was something that she would never have considered.

"No, Len…I –"

Rin was interrupted by the sound of the townspeople ramming on the door, getting louder and louder.

"Don't worry," he said as she gave her a firm embrace. "We're twins so no one will see the difference. Now, hurry!"

He shoved the clothes into her arms. Len was already wearing her clothes so she knew he was intent on this plan. Nevertheless, Rin tried to convince him to run away too but she couldn't find the words. Instead, he held his hand tightly, hoping that it will be enough. He only gave her a comforting smile in response as he let go of her hand and headed outside the throne room to face the angry citizens.

~o~

The sound of slowly dripping water echoed through the prison walls. If you listen closely, you could even here the rats' little, scurrying footsteps on the dirt floor. The door opened forcefully and in came a young woman wearing peculiar red armor. She had an air of determination and certainty in each stride as she walked up to the dungeon's only prisoner and the guard on duty.

"Go," she ordered. "I want to have a word with the queen. Make sure that nobody interrupts me while I do."

"Yes, Meiko," said the guard before leaving the dungeon.

She came closer to the queen's cell which was damp with puddles from the broken pipes and contained only a stack of hay to constitute for a bed. Len's head was bowed, as if in prayer, and looked so at ease at the idea of his coming demise.

"You do know that you shall be brought to the guillotine this afternoon," Meiko explained. "When the clock strikes three, the blade shall fall."

He did not react to her statement on his death sentence. He already knew what was to come.

"The queen killed my husband…," she contemplated sadly.

"Yes, I did kill your husband," muttered Len.

She leaned forward a little closer to the prison bars and said: "No, you did not. I know you are not the real queen. Tell me where that Daughter of Evil is and save yourself from a punishment that you never deserved."

"No, I am queen," he responded calmly.

"Do you understand the crimes she has done? She has killed innocent people and massacred a whole country, all because of her selfishness! Are you willing to accept the punishment for those deeds for her? She doesn't deserve that! Even if she is your twin sister…"

"If you knew that she was my sister, then you should know that her sins are my sins, her evils are my evils, and her punishment is my punishment."

That was how he really felt. When they were separated as children, he still managed to find a way to stand by her. He did awful things just to please her. Now that the world wanted to punish her for her wickedness, he thought it was fair for him to take her place, for he had made himself as wicked as she. Though he admits what he has done is unforgivable, he regrets none of it. If he had to be evil for the sake of her happiness, then so be it.

Meiko remained silent for a moment. I was obvious that she could not coax the queen's whereabouts out of him like this. She certainly did not want him to die in her place. Maybe he'll reconsider his options at the face of death…

"Very well then," she said. "But that selfish brat isn't worth your life."

"That's because she is my life."

~o~

The people gathered at the plaza awaiting their despised queen's death and also a start of a new era for the Yellow Kingdom. In the middle was the guillotine with its blade freshly whetted. The executioner wore no mask for he felt no shame for taking this particular life. Kaito stood next to the platform, eager to have his vengeance for the Kingdom of Green. The queen was escorted by the revolutionist leader Meiko, the wife of a late town representative who dared to speak against the queen and paid with his life for it. She had been the rallying point of the abused citizens thus was greeted with great respect. However, the same could not be said for Len. His night in prison was apparent in his dirty clothing and ragged appearance. The crowd greeted the prisoner with hisses and boos while some spit on his path. His hands were shackled and his head held high, facing all the people with a solemn pride as he rose to the platform. Amongst the crowd was a servant trying to push her way through, frantic to get to the prisoner.

The executioner placed Len's head on the guillotine while the people shouted their spiteful words. All the years of their surpressed rage was thrown at him during that defining moment.

"This is your last chance," whispered Meiko to him. "Where is the real queen?"

Len looked out of the crowd and saw his sister squeezing through the people.

"I don't know," he replied.

Meiko shook her head in disappointment and walked down the platform. It was almost three.

**_DING!_**

The people's chorus of "Down with the Queen!" echoed through the plaza. The executioner stood ready to drop the huge, silver blade.

**_DING!_**

"Let me through!" Rin screamed. "Please let me through!"

She did not know what she would do once she reached the guillotine. All she wanted now was to save her brother before it was too late.

**_DING!_**

"Ah, it's time for tea," announced Len with a smile.

The blade fell and the people cheered. Meiko sighed in guilty relief; it was the time for a new order but at what cost? Was this the justice that she had long sought?

The Lord of Blue just watched the people in their merriment, without even a small sense of satisfaction in his sad heart. The queen's death did not bring him the comfort that he had so desperately expected.

Amidst the people's celebration, no one took notice of the servant who was crying on her knees.

~O~

To be continued…

_A/N: Man, that was long! It took me a good four days of non-stop typing to finish so there maybe some small lapses when it comes to my writing style. Next chapter will be based on "Regret Message". Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update. Thanks for reading my work and I really hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
